


Wheel and Deal

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Squishyturtlefuckfics [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sex Toys, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Leonardo's fate rests on a deal.Day 9 of Kinktober 2019 - Bondage. Day 8 was skipped due to lack of interest.





	Wheel and Deal

Tiger Claw wasn't one to barter, yet here he stood. The cold air of the night whips around him, bristling his fur. The mutant sniffs, prodding at the case beneath him with his feet. It rumbles. Something smacks faintly against the sides from within. A gentle moan drowned out by the harsh gale.

He looks up to the three figures standing across from him, eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"What will it be, turtles?"

One of them has already tried to attack him-- the one in the red. Muscles tensed, face torn into a snarl, and only barely being held back by the smaller once. The other gazes at him with a frown, his bo drawn out before him.

"Give him back you son of a bitch!" Comes the struggling one. Tiger Claw snorts and smirks, raising the little black box in his hand upwards. Audio crackles lightly out of the speaker, gaining in volume as the tiger thumbs at a wheel on the side.

He watches with a near crazed delight as the turtles freeze, Leonardo's voice crackling out into the night air.

_ **Help!** _

_ **Raph!** _

_ **Mikey!** _

_ **Donnie!** _

There's a pause, then the angry one starts up all over again. The younger one--Michelangelo, was it?--barely keeps him held back. Seething grumbles. Curse words slung at him.

“_You_\--_Gotta_\--_Calm down_! C’mon, Raph!”

Tiger Claw turns to the other one, Donatello, and smiles.

"What will it be?" he offers once again, training his eyes over the turtle's face, wary of the gears turning in that mind of his. "I can give you Leonardo's location, on the condition that I keep this."

He slams his foot into the case as he says it, before bending down and unlocking it, cracking the lid open. He pauses, smirking as he dips his paw into the dim, cramped space and pulls out a large glass container of ghostly blue. Mutagen.

Donatello's expression wavers. Eyes wide. Hungry. Of course. They'd been collecting it.

Tiger Claw runs his thumb over the cool glass. "Of course, you could refuse. Take this crate of mutagen from me."

He pauses for effect, then continues, "But then what would happen to Leonardo, I wonder?"

He watches, barely holding back his grin as the realisation falls over them. The struggling fades. Donatello visibly sags on his knees. Michelangelo gazing hopelessly between his brothers.

Tiger Claw deposits the canister back into the crate, locking it with a metallic click.

"We have to go for Leo, dude!"

"I know!"

“It's gotta be a trap!”

“I KNOW!”

It continues like that for a few moments, and Tiger Claw stands patiently as they shout amongst themselves, idly prodding the crate with his foot. It didn't matter how long they took. There was only one solution. One answer. One choice.

He raises a brow when Donatello steps forward, brown eyes shimmering, brow twitching. He sighs, rubs at his face, then steadies himself.

"Where's Leo?"

"Shredder." Tiger Claw answers coolly. Another assault of Leonardo's crackling screams bursts out of his receiver. Raphael’s already screaming murder at him again. “He’s being tortured in Shredder’s lair. Or perhaps he’s already been moved. We have several bases over the city.”

Donatello stiffens, voice dropping to a hiss. “Don’t play games with us.”

“I’m not.”

Silence. Donatello worries his lower lip. The gears are beginning to turn.

Tiger Claw makes his move then. “Of course, I have your word that the contents of this box are now mine? I have told you Leonardo’s location, after all.”

Donatello’s gaze shoots past him, then falls down to the crate. From this distance there’s no chance he can see it shaking, or hear the light murmurs coming from within.

Still…

As if on cue, the receiver explodes into a cacophony of wails. Pained. Tortured. Hoarse.

The turtles wince as Shredder’s voice plays next. Raphael and Michelangelo nearly forcing Donatello off his feet.

Tiger Claw stands his ground, allowing the din to continue playing, not breaking his gaze with Donatello, who’s starting to falter. To crack. His eyes twitching, occasionally snapping to the crate and then back. Gears turning… And turning…

Leonardo screams. Raphael screams. Michelangelo nearly sobs. The crate shudders and rocks at his feet.

Donatello screws his eyes shut, speaking after a long pause, “It’s yours.” His voice comes out in a croak, as if his heart was being crushed. “Do whatever you want with it.”

Tiger Claw grins as he watches the three of them leap off the building, then turns his attention downwards once he’s sure they’re far out of range. The crate shakes and rumbles for a few more seconds before falling still and quiet. Tiger Claw shifts slightly on the spot, pausing Leonardo’s recorded wail before pocketing the audio device, then shoves his foot against the crate.

It jolts, rocking gently from side to side. Tiger Claw sneers, leaning down.

“Did you hear that?” he purrs gently into the thick leather, paws roaming around the side of the container. “I get to keep you. All to myself.”

The shaking starts all over again. Fists pounding against the cramped walls. Gagged wails and cries for freedom. Tiger Claw just smirks as he rises, grinding his foot back into the plug he’d been toying with all night, thick and fitted directly into a hole in the crate. More whining. Crying. Trembling.

He rams his foot in hard, lodging the plug deep into Leonardo’s hole, earning the loudest whine yet. With the flick of a switch on his belt, more whining. The gentle hum of a vibrator whirring to life. Grinning, Tiger Claw hoists the crate up and begins his trek across New York, eager to get back to his personal quarters to play with his new toy once again.

**Author's Note:**

> With inspiration taken from a picture found on Pixiv. Source pending.
> 
> Day 8 was skipped due to lack of interest. I may come back and add additional fics for any day that I miss using kinks I've chosen myself.


End file.
